The Madness In Marco's Backyard
by hebrewhernia
Summary: This is my entry in Anicat111's challenge. Very weird, also self-insertion. Just R&R please!


THE MADNESS IN MARCO'S YARD  
  
  
A/N:1-Someone must kick someone else in the butt  
2-Someone must say, "whaassup!!! Want some beer?"  
3-One of the Animorphs must go insane.  
4-Visser Three (that is One now) must switch places with someone.  
  
Those are the requirements for this fic, a challenge by Anicat111   
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Momo Claus was searching behind her desk for book 31 the Conspiracy. She was mad and about to go insane because she lost it (the book) a few months ago and forgot what it was about. She would have to borrow it from the Library then pay a fine because she never could return her books in time.   
  
She had her Lifehouse CD playing because she was obsessed with Lifehouse.   
She was singing, "Cause I'm hanging, on every word you say and...." when she heard *the voice* drift out of the plot hole behind her desk.  
  
*The voice* was Marco telling Jake that he was having Lifehouse over to his house for a concert. "AAAAHHH!" Momo Claus yelled right in the middle of the bridge, which was her favorite part of the song, when she heard Marco. She grabbed the CD and jumped down the plot hole behind her desk.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Momo Claus landed on the edge of Marco's pool.  
  
"Who are you and where do you come from?" Jake demanded.   
  
"Chill Jake it's just me, Momo Claus," Momo Claus said, and she was about to say something else but then Lenalaye came down her plot hole at the mention of a Lifehouse concert. See, in addition to being Animorphs fans, they loved Lifehouse. Especially Momo Claus. "And Lenalaye." She added.   
  
"Hi Momo!" said Lenalaye.  
  
"Hi Lenalaye!" said Momo Claus.   
  
  
"The fanfic authors?" Marco and Jake asked incredulously and simultaneously.  
  
"The ones who made me run away on a train and get professional help?" asked Jake.  
  
"The ones who made me.......ummmm......." Marco said rather stupidly.  
  
"Yep!" They answered simultaneously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then a large limo came down the street. It was Lifehouse. They could tell because it said Lifehouse in large letters on the side.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Momo Claus and Lenalaye screamed.  
  
Lenalaye was kicked in the butt (#1!) by Momo because Lenalaye was first in line for autographs, and Momo was second. Then Momo got her CD signed and threw it onto her desk through the plot hole in the sky for safe-keeping.   
  
  
She started singing again, "I don't want a thing from you (dee dee dum) bet you're tired of me, waiting for, the scraps to fall off of your table to the ground, lalalalalaalallalaa, I just wanna be here noooooooooooowwww..." Homer, Jake's dog, howled along.   
  
"Hey! That's our song!" one of the guys from Lifehouse exclaimed, then, noticing that Lenalaye had a little cut on her hand, said, "You're bleeding!"  
  
"...silhouette inside, dancing like an angel would...." Momo sang. Then she stopped because Cassie showed up, saying,   
  
"WHASSUP??????? Want some beer?" (#2)   
  
"But Cassie, you don't drink! There must be something wrong with you! Are you feeling alright?" Jake asked as Marco started making kissy noises. Then Marco dumped out all the beer down the sink, 'cause drinking is bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then Visser One showed up, asking if the concert started. But everyone panicked and nobody heard. So Cassie pretending to be Visser One said  
  
INSOLENT FOOLS! DID THE CONCERT START YET? ANSWER ME,  
  
adding to the madness in Marco's backyard.  
  
Someone said, "N-n-n-no, Visser."   
  
Visser One said, Cassie, I will now infest you. But instead of the Yeerk coming out of his ear, it came out of Cassie's and Visser One tried to stomp it. (#4)   
  
Then, Cassie pretending to be Visser One demorphed and Visser One pretending to be Cassie demorphed and they giggled like schoolgirls. "That was fun!" they exclaimed simultaneously. Jake looked jealous.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then, a really loud, booming voice came and said, "THE CONCERT WILL NOW BEGIN." No, it wasn't the Ellimist. Lifehouse just had a really loud sound system.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Lenalaye and Momo screamed like preteen girls at a *NSYNC concert. Then they sang along with every song and reflected on all their music videos and generally had a great time.  
  
Cassie and Jake danced to the slow songs, like "Trying", "Breathing", "Simon", nad the rest. Momo clapped. She loved J/C sap in books and fics, and there was nothing like seeing some first-hand. Then Jake and Cassie kissed.   
  
Marco then went insane from all the sappiness going on, and Rachel and Tobias showed up and they danced next to Jake and Cassie and Marco ran around saying, "I'm insane! All the sap! It's out to get me! WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAP AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AHHH!THE SAP IS OUT TO GET ME!HELP!AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" (#3!)  
  
So the Little Men In White Suits came to get Marco, and everybody else left in their various morphs, cars and plot holes.   
  
THE END  
  
  
*************************************************************  
A/N: My own ideas and the challenge rules were combined in this. R&R please. My first attempt at humor, so be nice.  
  
Also, thank you Lenalaye for reading this and helping me.   
  
Now everyone, go read Lenalaye's entry! 


End file.
